


Angel

by imaginaryfriendashkun



Series: Psychopath Diary - Fragments [2]
Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Comfort, Danger, Dark, Demon, Hurt, M/M, Magic, Misunderstandings, Partdemon, bond, helping people, maybe ooc?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryfriendashkun/pseuds/imaginaryfriendashkun
Summary: The demon king Seo In Woo is forced to do nice things, the horror, all because he was summoned by a pure soul, an angel (despite being literally a part demon).Sequel to 'Demon'
Relationships: Seo In Woo/Yook Dong Sik
Series: Psychopath Diary - Fragments [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627363
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: All rights reserved. No part of these pages, either text or image may be used for any purpose other than personal use. Reproduction, modification, storage in a retrieval system or retransmission, in any form or by any means, electronic, mechanical or otherwise, for reasons other than personal use, is strictly prohibited without prior written permission. 
> 
> All mistakes - plot, grammar, characterization, situation descriptions - are mine. Not beta'd. Let me know if there are glaring problems, I want to improve :) 
> 
> AUTHOR's NOTE:  
> Sequel to - [Demon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619260)  
> Reading that will make more sense but can be read as a stand alone too.

In Woo drawls, "You are _extremely_ good with magic." 

It is a great compliment coming from the demon king himself. In Woo hates giving complements.

"It is a rare gift." In Woo smirks knowingly.

Dong Sik doesn't like where this conversation is heading. He doesn't think of _this_ as a gift. He wishes he can accept it as a gift and not think too much about it but there are multiple factors involved.

"It is not because you work hard. It is not a developed talent. It is _inborn_." In Woo observes in a non committal way.

Dong Sik doesn't feel comfortable. He doesn't want this but what else can he expect from the demon king himself?

In Woo will not shut up even if Dong Sik requests him to. In Woo does as he pleases. This doesn't come under the category of 'hurting' someone, according to In Woo. According to the bond.

"Because you are a part demon." In Woo goes for the kill, never the one to beat around the bush.

Dong Sik stops stirring the potion he is preparing - for healing minor demons - and ignores In Woo pointedly. He looks out the window and takes a deep breath to calm himself. He can't get distracted and mess up the potion. It is for helping people.

The minor demons, the little ones aren't coming to him, aren't coming to his house because a certain sinister king has made himself comfortable, at home. This said someone hates weak humans and demons and kills - used to kill, temporarily on hiatus because of the bond - them with a flick of his finger usually.

Dong Sik had to go in search of the little demons to help them out. And sometimes, In Woo followed him, tailed him which made things more complicated, it drove away the little ones even further from Dong Sik. _Annoying_.

It hurts that they are keeping away from him but it is not because of him, it is because of In Woo. Dong Sik is more worried about their physical state than himself being shunned. Few little ones really need daily care.

They don't even stay for more than few seconds, they don't stay and how can Dong Sik convince them that In Woo is bound, that he won't hurt anyone? There is no chance at all for Dong Sik to explain, to reassure them. Dong Sik desperately wants to.

Dong Sik and In Woo's wavelengths don't match most of the times. It is frustrating. In Woo has made it a point to rebel and not listen to Dong Sik's words as long as he doesn't hurt anyone physically or emotionally. He doesn't traumatize people or demons directly, that's the only thing good about Dong Sik's bond with him.

Thankfully, he does stay back at times. He doesn't accompany Dong Sik all the time and that helps Dong Sik help the little ones though it is not as frequently as Dong Sik would like.

Dong Sik has never felt annoyed before, never felt frustration before. Just what is it about this demon king that causes even Dong Sik to waver, to lose his tight control and shield?

In the present, the demon King continues nonchalantly. But Dong Sik can tell that he is very excited about Dong Sik's powers. That he wants to know more. It is going to open a can of worms for Dong Sik.

"You have a lot of power inside you. Potential. Suppressed. Sealed." He seems impressed.

"Ready to burst out, to be free if you allow it."

Dong Sik sighs. He shakes his head.

In Woo laughs, "Are you trying to hide from the king of darkness himself?"

Dong Sik gulps, he doesn't say anything.

"Did you think the demon king of hell wouldn't notice? Wouldn't know eventually? Are you that stupid? Or do you pretend because it is convenient?"

This guy knows how to break Dong Sik's defenses, knows how to get under his skin, knows just how to make Dong Sik feel insecure and doubt himself. This guy starts the war inside Dong Sik again which he has been trying to suppress for quite a while.

So easily. So _carelessly_.

And how the hell did Dong Sik even think of keeping this hidden from the demon king of all people that Dong Sik is a part demon? During the first day when he summoned In Woo and subsequent days, he was exhausted, his energy was depleted and In Woo couldn't catch it but afterwards, it became more evident. After all, Dong Sik is like a ticking bomb waiting to explode.

Dong Sik doesn't like using his demonic powers. He has them sealed inside him and normal humans and lower demons, even humans with an affinity towards magic can't tell. Only extremely high level demons can sense it.

Only the magic council can undo the seal. Or a high level demon like the demon king. No human or lesser demon can. Dong Sik himself cannot.

The council knows and trusts him because he has helped them a lot. He has helped humans and demons a lot. He has made a lot of contributions in the field of magic and healing.

He voluntarily submitted to the sealing of his powers to keep his human status as soon as he came of age and realized that there was a non human part inside of him. He learned about his powers on his own, the hard way. No one to guide or help.

The only thing they don't like about Dong Sik is how he stands up for lower demons, how he tries to help them and heal them, how he stands up for their rights and tries to stop the experiments and abuse done to them. That part is always ignored conveniently, no one takes a step to help but Dong Sik will never give up. Dong Sik is useful, else him helping demons wouldn't be brushed under the carpet.

In Woo is confused and even offended. Why would he let his powers be sealed? There is so much energy bubbling underneath the surface. In Woo can't let his head wrap around the thought that someone would willingly give up so much power, just why? Such a waste.

He can do so much. He is capable of many many things. He can co habit with demons in hell and increase his power even more and do whatever the hell, whenever the hell, however the hell he wants, pun intended. So why is he restricting himself stupidly?

In Woo drags his fingers on Dong Sik's shoulders from one end to the other, not retracing his nails, his _claws_.

"Just imagine yourself being one of the demon kings." In Woo hisses in Dong Sik's ears. He could have shown images of grandeur if he still had his powers. He settles for Dong Sik's imagination. Which probably isn't much in this case.

He is not just any part demon. No part demon can possess this much power. The father or mother must have been a demon king or a demon queen. No other explanation. No other way. Just who was it? Which king or queen? It doesn't really matter though.

Dong Sik shivers slightly.

He hates his demonic blood. His powers, he hates them, he is afraid of losing control. He is not human. He isn't accepted by humans.

They don't like or respect him. He is not a demon. He will not be accepted by demons. Even if he were to unseal his power, he won't be seen as a demon. He is forever in between. He doesn't have best of either world. Like a pendulum swing, always constantly on the move from side to side. He is stuck in the middle of two worlds which are trying to co-exist awkwardly.

In Woo whispers. 

"Do you help people, not because you want to but have to? To make yourself feel better? So that you won't lose yourself? Your identity that you have built?"

Dong Sik shakes his head. "I think you should stop talking now, In Woo-ssi."

In woo continues as if he didn't hear Dong Sik.

"Are you afraid of becoming a monster? Doesn't that mean that you are capable of evil things?"

"In Woo-ssi."

"Or are you already one? Powerful enough to put on a facade and fool others, even the council?"

Dong Sik stutters, "I am n-not a mon-monster."

Just being called a monster affects him. In Woo tucks this information on the back of his mind. He can make this fun, why let this bond be boring and numb his mind? He can return the favor to Dong Sik.

In Woo smiles creepily. "Do you want me to unseal it for you, Yook Dong Shik?" He draws out Dong Sik's name.

"You can't use your powers, Seo In Woo-ssi."

In Woo chuckles, "You didn't immediately say no, are you curious how I can do it without my powers?" 

There is an option for the summoner to change his wishes, usually demons don't accept it because the summoner would have realized the repercussions of their wish. The summoner would want to save themselves and demons wouldn't let that happen. This has never happened in history.

But this is different, special case. For the first time, a pure soul might take back the good wish and come up with a sinister one. In Woo wants to tempt Dong Sik to change his wish into a more sinister one.

"I can do wonders, Yook Dong Sik, I am the demon king, don't ever forget that. With or without my magic."

Something snaps Dong Sik out of the hypnosis - did In Woo make it obvious and put too much pressure on Dong Sik? he thought he was being careful and not so desperate, damn it - and he shakes his head. "No, please, don't do this."

In Woo curses, he was so close. Of course, he should have known it wouldn't be so simple and easy with someone as pure as Dong Sik.

Dong Sik drops the healing herbs and steps back from In Woo and the cauldron. "I am not a demon."

He feels a wave of nausea. He stomps on it. He feels dizzy and unsteady.

In Woo presses on. "You aren't human either, Dong Sik-ssi."

Dong Sik sits down, visibly shaken and In Woo feels happy yet guilty at the same time. He forces himself to continue.

"Don't you dare call yourself a demon, part or not. You aren't fit to be called human either. So weak." In Woo snaps angrily. He leaves the room muttering to himself.

Dong Sik feels a little bit hurt. He knew all this already, it just feels different coming from another person. Someone who has known him only for a short time. Dong Sik is nice, kind to everyone all the time, helpful, cheerful but there is always a shell around him. It is difficult to get close to him, to know Dong Sik's real self. Even Bo Kyung, Taek Soo, Chil Sung, his family don't know much about him.

But why does this demon king seem to know things about him?

~~~~~~~~~~

Few gears shift in In Woo's mind.

If he were to fight someone strong like Dong Sik after unlocking his powers just at the right moment during the battle, will it still be considered as hurting Dong Sik? Dong Sik is someone who can withstand In Woo's magic, someone who can fight and become In Woo's equal and In Woo wants to push his limits, to test him.

If he uses his black magic against Dong Sik who has powers, it won't hurt him, right? Because Dong Sik isn't human. It might hurt humans or minor demons or animals but _not_ Dong Sik.

He wants to force Dong Sik to fight back, he wants to understand everything about Dong Sik's potential.

Their bond might have temporarily stopped In woo from hurting others physically or emotionally, forced him to act like Dong Sik's friend, forced him to not use his dark magic but it doesn't stop his thoughts.

Would he be able to suck in Dong Sik's energy if Dong Sik doesn't want to be seen as a part demon? That would make Dong Sik completely human. If Dong Sik is willingly giving it up, it won't be considered as not following the bond.

Sure, there are possibilities. Sucking Dong Sik's demonic energy might end up killing him or not. Might end up hurting him physically or not. But it is a small loophole. Something that can be looked over, right?

In Woo doesn't know for sure it will hurt Dong Sik. Will this backfire on both of their faces? Will the bond realize it too late? Like In Woo will be in the middle of sucking Dong Sik dry and only during the process, both of them will get to know if Dong Sik can take it or not, if he might be hurt or not and the bond might end up punishing In Woo.

The bond might try to stop them and reverse the energy transfer.

But there is also the other possibility that Dong Sik will not be hurt because he is extremely strong.

This is a risk worth taking because In Woo is extremely obsessed with power. He is the demon king with the longest reign period and not for nothing.

~~~~~~~~~~

In Woo lets out a long suffering sigh. Just what the fuck is happening to him? Hasn't he suffered enough. Why is more torture being forced upon him in the name of doing good?

He hates Dong Sik's worried, big, puppy doe eyes, the way he bites his lip and his fluffy hair. The fucking idiot.

In Woo has been roped into helping weak demons and people, against his wishes of course.

All Dong Sik has to do is look at someone who is hurt with worry and the bond overpowers In Woo's thoughts and actions and makes him fucking helpful and nice before even Dong Sik reacts and help someone.

He has even helped save animals, what the hell.

Technically, In Woo isn't expected to help those Dong Sik is trying to save, as long as he doesn't hurt or cause harm to anyone directly but the feelings that come from Dong Sik through their bond is extremely strong and passionate and forces In Woo to succumb to them.

If his people were to know about this, he would lose his respect and face. Right now, they don't know because he hasn't come across any high level demons... yet. But how long can he stay away from his throne?

The minor demons on earth won't dare speak about this because they won't go to hell and if they were to meet a high ranking demon, they will be burnt toast. The normal humans don't know about demon kings. Humans with magic aren't friends with demons, especially high level ones.

The council is keeping an eye on them - but they won't tell this to anyone because they don't want to cause panic that a demon king is on Earth - and they know that In Woo can't do anything, can't overcome the bond that Dong Sik has forced upon him. That In Woo has to follow rules on Earth.

In Woo doesn't know how long he can go on like this but it is a good thing he has a stand by plan.

He has to put things in motion, else he will be stuck like this forever. He wonders if Dong Sik will ever release him. If this goes on for a long time, he will lose his powers and status and position as a demon king. If Dong Sik had a human life span, it wouldn't be so dangerous, humans have short lifespan but Dong Sik has a longer life span because of his demon blood even if his powers are safely sealed. That bothers In Woo a lot.

Why is he even helping Dong Sik search for herbal medicines on a dangerous mountain path? Will there be wild animal that might eat Dong Sik up if In Woo were to walk away and take a stroll conveniently?

The thought makes him hurt and he stomps it down, ignores it.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Where do you think you are going, Yook Dong Sik?"

Fluffy haired idiot who is here to make my life hell. The irony.

In Woo grabs Dong Sik's collar before Dong Sik can jump right into the apartment that is on blazing fire due to an accident. In Woo internally congratulates the demons who did this but he can't even let the feeling slowly seep, fuck.

"Th-there are people inside!" Dong Sik stutters.

"The firemen are on their way. Response rate is extremely quick on Earth."

"I want to help, In Woo-ssi."

In Woo scoffs, "You are not immortal. You might get hurt or worse, die."

Technically, In Woo can sit this one out too - just like all of the fucking previous ones. He didn't cause the fire. He isn't forcing Dong Sik to go inside. He isn't causing anyone hurt directly. Looking away and letting someone die of neglect is different from killing someone with his hands.

He won't be responsible if Dong Sik dies trying to save people. He can be free of the bond but something stops him. And it is not just Dong Sik's strong emotions.

Fuck, Dong Sik's day to day nature is having an effect on him. _Fuck_.

Soon, the indirect ones are also going be added to In Woo's tab, he can feel it. All because Dong Sik is a goody two shoes who can't go few minutes without wanting to help or save someone.

"I d-don't care, In Woo-ssi."

In Woo snaps, "I care, damn it." He wants to bash Dong Sik's fluffy head on the wall to make him see sense.

In Woo is noticing that his will is bending more than usual this time. Is it because Dong Sik's safety is on the line?

He should be causing the fire, congratulating the demons who caused the fire, not saving the people. He yells silently, screams silently in frustration and protest.

He makes a fist but stops before he hits Dong Sik or hurts himself with his claws. He can't hurt anyone including himself.

"Stay here."

Dong Sik looks at him with those wide eyes. In Woo wants to burn those eyes, at the same time comfort the fluffy idiot.

Dong Sik whispers, "You don't have powers now, you might get hurt too."

In Woo snaps, "Who is the reason again?"

Dong Sik blinks and looks down.

In Woo lets out a sigh and calms himself.

It is contradictory, In Woo is not supposed to hurt himself too, according to the bond. There is a possibility, he might get hurt. He just has to take care of himself.

"I will not get hurt." In Woo is strong, with or without his magic, he is not a demon king just because of his dark demonic magic.

He has already been forced to help so many, old people, blind people, minor demons, kid, kittens, puppies, what is one more added act of bravery to his long stupid fucking list?

"Let me come with you."

In Woo snaps, "Shut up and stay put, don't cause more trouble."

He pushes Dong Sik away from him and rushes in. No one cared about him before. So why is Dong Sik worrying about him? It is not just about Dong Sik being guilt free, he genuinely cares about people, including In Woo. He can picture Dong Sik's tears and worry. He is probably moving restlessly and praying to God so that In Woo can come out safely. The _irony_.

~~~~~~~~~~

"In Woo ya!"

Huh? What the fuck? Why is he ' _In Woo ya_ ' now?!

"Yook Dong Sik, treat me with respect, it is Demon King or Seo In Woo-ssi-"

Before In Woo can complete his sentence, Dong Sik barrels into him and hugs him. "You are back safely, thank God. You helped save so many people, thank you, thank you for returning without being hurt."

In Woo doesn't say anything.

No, he fucking doesn't want to wipe those tears or pat the fluffy ridiculous hair. No, In Woo isn't pleased. No, there is nothing wrong with In Woo's heart. No. Fucking no. Big effing no.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: All rights reserved. No part of these pages, either text or image may be used for any purpose other than personal use. Reproduction, modification, storage in a retrieval system or retransmission, in any form or by any means, electronic, mechanical or otherwise, for reasons other than personal use, is strictly prohibited without prior written permission. 
> 
> All mistakes - plot, grammar, characterization, situation descriptions - are mine. Not beta'd. Let me know if there are glaring problems, I want to improve :) 
> 
> AUTHOR's NOTE:  
> Sequel to - [Demon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619260)  
> Reading that will make more sense but can be read as a stand alone too.

"Stop complaining, Yook Dong Sik."

"But I don't want to lodge a complaint with the magic council."

In Woo isn't doing it for Dong Sik's purpose, no, he isn't. He just wants the shop keeper - who tricked Dong Sik and made him summon In Woo - to get in trouble with the magic council. It is because of that bastard that someone as great as the demon king is tied in a bond with someone as meek and mundane and nice as Dong Sik. The _horror_. In Woo still gets shivers at the thought of being related to someone so kind.

He isn't doing it so that Dong Sik will not be tricked again, he isn't doing it so that other idiots won't be tricked by the shop keeper, if other idiots were to be tricked, it would be good for all demons after all but it isn't that. In Woo wants revenge.

In Woo hasn't been able to influence Dong Sik at all, Dong Sik isn't ready to let go of their bond, Dong Sik doesn't show any signs of sinister thoughts at all even though In Woo has been thinking - _trying_ to think - of multiple cruel, sinister thoughts enough to bring the whole world to an end.

"You are supposed to be my good friend." Dong Sik whines and wiggles.

In Woo hisses, "Good friends don't just pamper you all the time. They push your limits and challenge you. How long are you going to stay a pushover? Huh?"

He glares and Dong Sik shrinks and In woo nods in satisfaction. "It is better to be strong in this ruthless world, rather than be stomped on."

When the hell is Dong Sik going to learn to be strong? Isn't In Woo a fine example to learn from? In Woo is not letting him get away.

"Not like this." Dong Sik mumbles petulantly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Dong Sik looks away.

Wait, wait, what, _**wait**_. Did In Woo just call himself as Dong Sik's good friend? This mutant freak's good friend? Oh the horror. Did In Woo want Dong Sik to grow stronger instead of sucking all the power from him and turning him into an even more weak human? Oh crap. Fuck. Shit. Damn. Hell.

No, In Woo is not being dramatic for no reason. Damn it. Fuck. Hell.

In Woo has been suffering more recently because even his thoughts are not as bad as before. His sinister world ending thoughts last only for sometime. He just calls Dong Sik as fluffy idiot or gentle idiot or mutant or freak, even his thoughts and insults are pathetic, _lame_.

He would have used worse expletives, much more descriptive if it had been before the bond. Damn it all.

Why isn't Dong Sik even affected a little bit because of him? He is the demon king, not just any demon. His thoughts should have people cowering and changing. It has been months!

Why isn't Dong Sik doing anything bad, even as bad as killing an ant? Why isn't he even thinking of anything bad? Even dreaming or imagining of doing something bad? How come not even a little? Why is In Woo influenced by Dong Sik and not the other way round? 

How can someone be so pure? How? Why? Where? When? Just why is someone like this even a part demon?

In woo can't put away his plan any longer.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Yook Dong Sik."

"In Woo ya?"

"Don't call me that." In Woo snaps. He has a plan in place and it has to be completed. He can't afford to get distracted. Sigh. The irony is that Dong Sik as a whole is a complete distraction. He shouldn't scare Dong Sik away. Dong Sik has a habit of running - _scampering_ \- away when afraid, when not ready to face things, which frankly, lets face it, is most of the times.

And no, no one finds that shit endearing, especially not In Woo, the way Dong Sik jogs or jumps or runs away. It is not cute. It is stupid, Dong Sik shouldn't run away from trouble, he should learn to fight it head on.

Dong Sik looks at him with wide eyes.

In Woo takes a deep breath, "Listen to me properly."

Dong Sik nods.

"If there is an option for you to be completely human, will you take it?"

Dong Sik looks away from In Woo. "Please don't play with me, In Woo-ssi."

In Woo throws a book at Dong Sik who tries to catch it, fails and picks it up.

"A demon can unseal your powers and suck it from you. It will become theirs. You will be left completely human."

Dong Sik hesitates, "W-what is the catch?"

In Woo knows he shouldn't tell Dong Sik but he says it anyway. "No one knows for sure. It varies from case to case. The human can be left emotionally or physically hurt slightly or majorly. The process may or may not be painful. The human may or may not lose his magic. The human may or may not lose his memories. The human may be completely fine. There are no cases of death... _yet_."

Dong Sik nods as he goes through the book. In Woo shouldn't have given it to him. Dong Sik doesn't need that much convincing when it comes to his wish of turning completely human.

Dong Sik looks at In Woo, "What will happen to that power? What will you do with it, In Woo-ssi?"

Dong Sik isn't _that_ dumb after all apparently. Of course, In Woo must have rubbed off slightly on him. He thought Dong Sik would just jump at the chance of being completely human without thinking of anything else.

Why doesn't Dong Sik do this with other people? Why is he suspicious of In Woo? Why wasn't he suspicious of the shop keeper? What's this difference that comes - to each of their personalities - into the picture when it is just Dong Sik and In Woo? It is not because In Woo is a demon King, it is something more.

In Woo shakes his head. Now is not the time for that. That's a different topic, a can of worms that has to be opened later and preferably only when absolutely necessary and cannot be avoided.

It is a good thing that In Woo is facing a slight challenge, else it will be mind numbing and too easy. In Woo always works for things, be it power or destruction or hurting someone. It always helps to be one step ahead. And you can't do that simply by lazing around after becoming successful for the first time.

In Woo contemplates.

"It will become completely mine. You cannot take it back unless I want to give it up voluntarily. I can use it as I see fit. There might be a another bond formed between us. We might be able to see each other's memories or hear our thoughts or something like that. Or it might not happen at all. You won't have control over it or me, I won't have control over you."

Dong Sik pales at the mention of an another bond between them. But it is just a possibility. All of these are completely personalized. It depends on the sort of power the two people have, it depends on the relationship two people have.

This is a big risk because both of them are extremely powerful and are in a weird relationship which cannot be defined by anyone, much less themselves but it is something In Woo is willing to overlook because he will do anything for power.

"Will that affect our current summoner, summoned bond?"

"There are no known cases." In Woo states coolly. 

But it might affect theirs because the power he is going to get is huge. He is soon going to become the strongest demon king, he already is but there will be no one else in future who will be stronger than him. The thought makes him feel so damn euphoric. Maybe, he might finally be able to get free of Dong Sik too.

What will he do then, if he is free of the summoner, summoned bond? Options, options. Should he kill Dong Sik? Should he let him be? He will be of no use anymore. Should he wreak some havoc and go back to hell and be praised, indirectly causing Dong Sik to be in trouble?

Dong Sik startles In Woo out of his drooling destruction day dream.

"Let us do it."

In Woo smiles gleefully. Yes. Yes. He can smell freedom even if it is a small probability, it is still a possibility that can't be completely ruled out.

"Kill me if something goes wrong."

In Woo looks at Dong Sik like he has sprouted two heads. " _What_?"

Dong Sik chuckles, "Why aren't you jumping at it? You don't like me anyways."

Does the great demon lord does _not_ like this fluffy idiot?

In Woo growls, "There you go again. Trying to run away and not take responsibility once there is a chance that things might go south. Don't you want to be strong at all?"

Dong Sik looks confused. "Why do you care? You are going to suck my powers from me, why are you worried about my strength?"

Why does he? Yea, why the fuck does In Woo care? Why is be being so complex and going back and forth? He is giving himself a whiplash. Better to get rid of these things soon before he is corrupted even more.

In Woo accepts easily. "Fine. I will."

He doesn't dwell on it anymore. It is just one of the possibilities. Will he be able to kill Dong Sik? How should he kill him? He will decide when the time comes. Useless to dwell on would be things. Concentrate on what's on hand, in the present.

"Let us start."

In Woo doesn't give Dong Sik anymore time, he pulls Dong Sik towards him and kisses him roughly. Dong Sik squeaks in surprise and tries to pull away but In Woo holds him tightly, swallowing Dong Sik's whimpers, squeaks, pants and words.

In Woo reluctantly breaks the kiss and demands against Dong Sik's lips, "Let me in, wish for me to take your powers so you can become a puny weak human." They are so close. In Woo ignores the way Dong Sik is curved against In Woo.

Dong Sik nods weakly and closes his eyes, giving, surrendering himself to In Woo. In Woo devours Dong Sik's lips again.

He is there almost, he can feel Dong Sik's seal, he just has to reach out and unlock it. All he has to do is unclasp it mentally, no magic needed from In Woo to unseal it, release Dong Sik from its hold and absorb it, it won't take long, the council won't be able to reach and stop them on time.

He feels Dong Sik's tears and fear. Dong Sik isn't in pain but he is scared.

And there is an image of dead, mangled, unrecognizable Dong Sik and In Woo lets go as if he has been burned. He pushes Dong Sik away and steps back rapidly and takes multiple deep breaths to calm himself down, because of the kiss, because of the images, because of unknown emotions.

Dong Sik hiccups. "In W-Woo ya-ssi... are you sto-stopping? W-what's wrong?"

He looks disheveled, his hair wilder than usual, his lips red, bloody - because In Woo bit on them harshly - cheeks flushed, panting, teary eyed.

In Woo shakes his head and growls. _Fuck_. In Woo should proceed quickly before the council is alerted. There is still time, there is still an option, he can continue. But he realizes something, it is not that he cannot proceed, he just doesn't want to proceed.

God fucking damn it, fuck Dong Sik, fuck this fluffy haired idiot, ruining _all_ his plans. Dong Sik's effect on him is there and it is not just Dong Sik's goody two shoes effect. It is something more and In Woo for the first time is scared to name it, to define it even though he has an inkling of what it could be.

Screw you, fluffy haired Dong Sik. He has never met such a pure soul in his life, ever, will he meet one in future? He doesn't know. He hopes he doesn't. Dong Sik alone is more than enough to traumatize someone as great as the demon king, enough to give the demon king heart attacks.

He pulls in Dong Sik roughly and kisses him again. "You better take responsibility, Yook Dong Sik. Or I will hunt you down." For making us fall into this strange relationship. He might kill Dong Sik if he were to leave or back out.

"A-are we not doing this anymore? I am going to be a p-part demon?"

"Keep up, Yook Dong Sik-ssi." The _ssi_ is supposed to be sarcastic but it doesn't quite come out as intended. Things have taken a completely different direction. Tasting Dong Sik, In Woo doesn't know whether it is good or bad. He doesn't know if he has had enough or wants more.

He is not going to worry about demon king status now, his trusted right hand woman, Jo Yoo Jin can take care of it for now. She won't dare go against him or try to overthrow him. He is still the strongest demon king.

He can deal with rumors spreading around, he is powerful, he can squash everyone like ants.

He will worry about what their relationship is later. He just wants to concentrate on the now. He is done fighting and going back and forth. He is going to see this through. He is the demon king after all.

"R-responsibility for what, In Woo-ssi?" Dong Sik's voice breaks into his thoughts.

"Everything." In Woo simply says. He is glad Dong Sik isn't pushing him away. Apparently, this fatal attraction, this twisted ironic fate isn't so one sided after all. Dong Sik is in its clutches as well and In Woo is never going to let go.

He kisses Dong Sik again as softly as a demon king is capable of and Dong Sik melts into his arms, he continues to kiss Dong Sik's neck and jaw, taking Dong Sik's pants as permission to go on.

~~~~~~~~~~

/* BONUS 1 */

In Woo rolls his eyes and incapacitates the demon easily. This is self defense, he didn't go after any demon, he isn't hurting the demon for his own fun even though he is tempted, he is simply saving himself and Dong Sik from a demon who tried to hurt both of them.

He sneers, "You think I have grown weak? Never." He hates when weaker idiots assume that they are stronger, even if it just an illusion.

The demon doesn't say anything. The level of the demon is as high as the demon king itself and yet, In woo has easily defeated the demon without even breaking a sweat, without even using his powers. The sight of the demon cowering in front of him makes him wants to puke.

"Go spread the word, that the demon king is still the supreme reigning power."

The demon nods weakly.

In Woo isn't someone who is going to be seen as weak because he is with Dong Sik, a part demon with sealed powers. He isn't going to be seen as weak because he has no demonic powers. In Woo is at the top of the food chain, has always been and will always be.

"Don't you dare come after me or _this_."

He points half heartedly to the fluffy haired Dong Sik next to him. Dong Sik lets out a pout but doesn't say anything. This has become routine, lot of demons trying to kill In Woo and Dong Sik.

Offering to kill Dong Sik so In Woo can be free of the bond. In Woo will come out of the bond of his own terms. He doesn't want demons offering it easily to him. He is there with Dong Sik for a reason. 

Still trying to find out if he can convince Dong Sik to unlock his powers and come to hell. Wondering if there are other ways that won't end up compromising either of their wants.

"Do you want me to kill him, Lord?"

In Woo sighs. Even Dong Sik sighs. Dong Sik isn't even surprised anymore. Dong Sik doesn't panic or suspect that In Woo would take up the offer. Not because of the weird relationship between them but because of In Woo's humongous ego. It hurts that Dong Sik trusts In Woo's demon instincts more than feelings but it is understandable, they have a lot of figuring out to do, what they mean to each other.

In their routine, sometimes even Dong Sik is forced to fight against demons using his magic and spells and circles. 

Of course, Dong Sik doesn't hurt the demons and mostly uses magic for self defense but the sight of Dong Sik gracefully - yes, apparently the person who stumbles over air can be graceful, Dong Sik transforms into an unclumsy, non bumbling idiot during battles and is actually useful when he puts his mind to it - dancing haunts In Woo's dreams. In Woo has the real thing in his arms anyway, he doesn't have to worry about dreams.

In Woo sighs. Did the previous defeated minions not do their jobs? Why are they not spreading around the fact that In Woo is still undefeated? Why are other useless rumors being spread instead of ones initiated by the demon king himself?

Oh... they probably didn't make it out live, they probably couldn't heal themselves enough and were gobbled up by other demons. This is no place for the weak after all. In Woo doesn't keep track of all this birth and death rate of his demons.

Few defeated shameless idiots even were healed by Dong Sik himself without them even asking. Dong Sik volunteered. In Woo wishes them dead, they wish him dead, they wish Dong Sik dead and ironically Dong Sik heals them. That word has spread because more demons - those who want to kill IN Woo & Dong Sik and those who don't want to - are now coming to Dong Sik for healing. How come that word alone has spread?

Yea, of course, because those idiots survived thanks to a certain fluffy haired kind angel.

A part demon is a literal angel and is in a weird relationship with a demon king. Ah... why aren't natural calamities happening? Yes, because the demon king is in a bond with the said angel.

Before In Woo can say anything, Dong Sik shakes his head. "Don't ask him that, it will anger him."

The demon looks at Dong Sik like he is insane. Yes, In Woo is with an insane person indeed. In Woo is insane himself.

In Woo sees it coming.

"Do you want me to heal you?" Dong Sik asks the demon.

" _What_?" The demon looks between In Woo and Dong Sik. Dong Sik smiles reassuringly. In Woo glares at the demon, silently warning him not to pull anything funny.

Dong Sik smiles fluffily, his teeth showing, "What?" 

"Heal me?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

In Woo snaps, "Just fucking get on with it."

The demon scrambles towards Dong Sik and lets Dong Sik heal him.

In Woo sighs. He has so much planning to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please DO NOT REPOST my fics without my permission. Kindly ask me before hand for translations. Credit my work/profile Ao3/Wattpad URL without fail. I am on AO3 ([imaginaryfriendashkun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryfriendashkun/pseuds/imaginaryfriendashkun)) and Wattpad ([alien/imaginaryfriendashkun](https://www.wattpad.com/user/alienfriendashkun)) and Youtube ([Ash Kun](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCEWO5kWpuGFJzdSV0LTLGKg?view_as=subscriber))and not on any other platform
> 
> Please help me report them if you find my fics somewhere else
> 
> Thank you for reading :D Have a nice day! Kindly leave a comment if you have time :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please DO NOT REPOST my fics without my permission. Kindly ask me before hand for translations. Credit my work/profile Ao3/Wattpad URL without fail. I am on AO3 ([imaginaryfriendashkun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryfriendashkun/pseuds/imaginaryfriendashkun)) and Wattpad ([alien/imaginaryfriendashkun](https://www.wattpad.com/user/alienfriendashkun)) and Youtube ([Ash Kun](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCEWO5kWpuGFJzdSV0LTLGKg?view_as=subscriber))and not on any other platform
> 
> Please help me report them if you find my fics somewhere else
> 
> Thank you for reading :D Have a nice day! Kindly leave a comment if you have time :)


End file.
